Cloud computing security is often based on ad-hoc security systems that fail to properly protect private user information against cloud infrastructure owners. Current systems also fail to properly protect private user information against service providers that run their service on cloud infrastructure. As such, the current state of cloud computing security poses a major issue to Internet commerce. Thus, a method and system for providing cloud computing security is desired.